Ashita no naruto
by chy karin
Summary: "Naru…" "Dobe…" "Kau memilih siapa?..." Naruto tidak tahu harus memilih siapa diantara Dua Uchiha bersaudara. "aku…." ( Baca aja yah kalau reader minna penasaran :-)
1. Chapter 1

Ashita No Naruto

Genre:

Romance /Humor/Family.

Rated: M

.

**Saya author newbie yang baru belajar menulis, jadi author yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantu aku ya, agar menjadi penulis yang karyanya menarik dan enak dibaca dan kasih aku nasihat, pendapat, kritik dan saran yang membangun .^_^.**

**Thanks banget atas bantuannya :-)**

**.**

Disclaimer: Saya cuma hanya minjem karakternya dari karya Masashi Kishimoto saja untuk menulis cerita yang masih abal ini.

Pairing : SasuFemNaru atau ItaFemNaru gak tau mau pilih yang mana? ( Rahasia nanti juga tahu ) Dan masih banyak pair lainnya ~ baca yah .^_^. ~

.

**Warning:** OOC,MISTYPO(S) gaje,Canon, ide pasaran, humor garing, update mungkin lama coz masih newbie :-( tapi diusahain cepat. AMIN.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**Summary:**

"Naru…"

"Dobe…"

"Kau memilih siapa?..."

Naruto tidak tahu harus memilih siapa diantara Dua Uchiha bersaudara.

"Aku…."

( Baca aja yah kalau reader minna penasaran .^_^. )

.

**Chapter 1 Kembalinya Sang Terkasih.**

Perang dunia ninja ke empat sudah berakhir, peperangan dimenangkan oleh gabungan alisiansi shinobi semua merayakan kemenangan tersebut kecuali seorang ninja bernama Uchiha Sasuke, dia berwajah murung dan sedih.

.

**Sasuke Pov**

Akhirnya peperangan sudah berakhir, aku tidak tahu harus merasa senang karena kedamaian yang baka Aniki inginkan akan terwujud atau sedih karena aku menyaksikan kematiannya hingga dua kali.

Aku tidak tahu tempatku pulang, apa ada di konoha ? Dan apa konoha akan menerimaku karena aku sudah menjadi pahlawan dalam perang ninja ini atau menolaku karena aku seorang mising-nin yang kejahatannya tak terampuni.

**Sasuke Pov end**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun akhirnya kita berhasil mengalahkan Madara, " Teriak Karin kegirangan berlari kearah Sasuke lalu memeluknya.

.

Suigetsu mencibir " Dasar jelek dan cerewet tak usah pakai peluk-peluk Sasuke, Sasuke itu tidak menyukaimu jangan cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan dasar genit. "

.

Karin marah dan Sasuke berusaha lepas dari pelukan Karin.

.

"Apa kau bilang! Bilang saja kau iri, kau tak usah ikut campur urusanku DASAR HIU SOK TAHU WEEK, " Kata Karin sambil memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Suigetsu.

.

" Karin lepaskan " Dengan suara rendah menusuk yang membuat karin merinding atau bisa dibilang ketakutan keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Sasuke juga tidak segan-segan mendeathglare Karin dan melepaskan pelukan Karin, Karin meringis dan terhuyung jatuh akibat sentakan dari Sasuke yang kuat " Maaf Sasuke-kun aku terlalu bersemangat dan senang sehingga..., " Perkataan Karin yang malu-malu kepada Sasuke diselak oleh Suigetsu.

.

"Rasakan itu Sasuke tidak suka dipeluk oleh wanita genit sepertimu itu, wek, " Keributan tersebut pun makin menjadi sehingga Karin marah lalu mengejar Suigetsu. Lalu Suigetsu lari sambil mengejek Karin dan tingkah konyol tersebut hanya ditatap datar oleh Sasuke dan senyuman maklum oleh Juugo.

.

**Di tempat lain di waktu yang sama.**

"Yeah... Kita menang Sakura-chan" Teriak Naruto kegirangan sambil memeluk Sakura. Dan Sakura yang baru sadar dipeluk Naruto langsung saja memberi hadiah kepada Naruto berupa bogem mentah dan menerbangkannya.

.

"Dasar mesum BAKA...!"

.

"I'tai Sakura-chan sungguh kejam. " Naruto mengaduh sambil memegang pipinya yang bengkak dengan air mata mengalir dengan deras.

.

Hinata yang melihat tingkah konyol mereka berdua hanya bergumam "N Na Naruto-kun..."

.

Dengan wajah campur aduk yaitu senang karena peperangan telah berakhir, melihat tingkah konyol antara Sakura dan Naruto, dan sedih sama kecewa karena cemburu terhadap Sakura yang telah dipeluk Naruto tadi.

.

"Sakura-chan ada apa?" Heran Naruto yang melihat Sakura tertegun yang arah pandangannya menuju Sasuke.

.

"Ah b bu bukan apa-apa Naruto, kau selalu saja membuatku kaget, " Kata Sakura tergagap karena ketahuan kalau dia sedang melamun dan sekligus memarahi Naruto.

.

Sebenarnya Sakura tadi sedang melamunkan Sasuke ' Sasuke-kun...sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu, Sasuke kenapa kau berwajah murung dan sedih...'

.

Naruto menelusuri arah pandangan Sakura ternyata arah pandangannya tertuju ke arah Sasuke.

**Naruto pov**

**.**

'Ternyata kau melamunkan Sasu-teme yah Sakura-chan, ternyata kau tidak pernah bisa melupakannya.' Aku menunduk sedih dan tersenyum miris. Lalu aku mendongakan kepalaku sambil tersenyum lima jari kebanggaanku sambil melihat kearah Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian.

.

'Baiklah aku akan membuat kalian berdua bahagia karena kebahagiaan kalian adalah kebahagiaanku karena kalian adalah teman, sahabat , dan sudahku anggap saudara. Aku berjanji itulah jalan ninjaku.'

.

Aku menghampiri Sasuke, karena aku penasaran kenapa Sasu-teme itu berwajah murung dan sedih padahal semua orang sedang bersuka cita.

.

"Sasuke kau mau pergi ke mana?, " Tanyaku penasaran karena melihat Sasuke memerintah anak buahnya (Karin, Suigetsu, yang sudah selesai dengan tingkah konyol mereka, dan Juugo ) untuk bersiap-siap pergi atau berdiskusi mau pergi ke arah mana ke tempat yang belum pasti.

.

"Bukan urusanmu dobe" Katanya yang mengintimidasi sekaligus datar dan membuatku sebal .

.

"APA...! Kau bilang apa tadi teme...! D dobe katamu? ".

.

"Hn"

.

" Ahh...teme kau benar-benar teme dan menyebalkan, berhentilah mengataiku dobe dan kebiasaan jelekmu yang selalu menjawab dengan bergumam HN mu itu aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan teme"

.

**Naruto pov end**

"Ternyata kau bukan hanya dobe tapi kau juga tuli, sebenarnya kau kemanakan telingamu dobe hingga kau tidak mendengar apa yang ku katakan tadi? Aku tak mau mengulanginya lagi jadi dengarkan baik-baik usuratonkanchi, bukan urusanmu dobe dan jangan menghalangiku," Sasuke mengulangi lagi perkataanya dan memperingatkan Naruto.

.

"Itu akan jadi urusanku kalau kau pergi teme, " Teriak naruto sambil memegang pundak Sasuke agar tidak pergi.

.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghalangiku dobe?, " Tanya Sasuke sambil menyingkirkan tangan Naruto.

.

"Karena kau teman, sahabat, dan sudahku anggap saudaraku Sasuke jadi pulanglah ke Konoha, " Ajak Naruto kepada Sasuke.

.

"Hmm...kau berkata konyol dobe, mana mungkin aku mau pulang ke desa yang terkutuk itu yang membuatku kehilangan klan dan keluargaku. Dan tak mungkin mereka menerimaku lagi, mungkin hanya terpaksa karna aku membantu mereka mengalahkan Madara hingga membuatku disebut sebagai pahlawan." Sasuke menolak ajakan Naruto.

.

"Itu tidak mungkin Sasuke, " Kata Naruo sambil menggeleng.

.

"Banyak yang menginginkanmu pulang ke desa banyak yang sayang kepadamu dengan tulus ada aku, Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade baachan, dan Nakama lainnya.

Tentang klan dan keluargamu yang tiada lupakanlah Sasuke karena Itachi melakukannya untuk melindungi desa agar tidak ada perang besar ninja dan memang itu kesalahan desa, desa akan menebus kesalahannya. Ingat Sasuke semua itu semuanya bukan kesalahan desa sepenuhnya, semuannya itu termasuk siasat Madara jadi lupakanlah masa lalumu yang kelam dan hiduplah lebih baik lagi dan mencari kebahagiaan.

Kau tahu Sasuke Klan dan keluargamu pasti sudah bahagia disana karena nama mereka sudah bersih karena kau sudah mengalahkan Madara yang mencoreng klanmu dengan tanganmu sendiri mau kah kau pulang Suke...?, " Ujar Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan nya mengajak Sasuke.

.

"Tidak akan dobe, kalau aku tinggal di sana aku hanya akan menjadi pajangan, manusia langka yang akan hanya dielu-elukan, dan aku hanya sendiri tidak ada Uchiha lainnya pasti aku disuruh membangunkan klanku bagaimanapun caranya dengan memaksaku menikahkan seorang wanita lalu membuatnya hamil dan melahirkan keturunan klan uchiha. Tidak dobe aku tidak mau. " Sasuke menolak lagi ajakan Naruto dengan menyentak tangan Naruto.

.

Sasuke melanjutkan sambil memasang muka sedih "Aku kalau tinggal di sana hanya akan mengingatkanku tentang kematian baka Itachi-nii yang mati di tanganku dan pada saat edo tensei dicabut, aku tidak mau tinggal di desa yang baka Itachi anggap rumah untuk pulang dan ia lindungi segenap jiwanya. Aku tidak mau pulang ke konoha dobe karena hanya akan membuatku mengingat masa-masa kelam dan menyedihkan saja jadi jangan halangi aku untuk pergi kemana pun yang aku mau."

.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa mereka dilihat oleh seseorang dengan bola mata merah menyala dari kejauhan dan percakapan mereka diketahui dengan hanya melihat gerakan bibir, orang itu pun menghampiri SasuNaru karena perdebatan mereka hampir sengit dan tidak berujung.

.

"Baka otouto... Aku sudah tahu kau akan melarikan diri dan mengatakan seperti itu, karena kerjaanmu hanya lari dari kenyataan saj, ." Nasehatnya.

.

Naruto, Sasuke terkejut dan tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat dihadapan mata mereka.

.

"Itachi-nii..."

.

"Baka aniki..."

.

Ucap mereka bersama-sama dengan ekspresi terkejut, takut, heran, dan bahagia menjadi satu. Orang itu pun berkata kepada mereka yang ternyata dia adalah Uchiha Itachi "Hn..., kalian tak perlu terkejut seperti itu, seperti melihat hantu saja."

.

Naruto tersadar dari keterkejutannya "B bagaimana kau bisa hidup kembali lagi? Apa kau hidup karena pada waktu yang lalu di bangkitkan oleh Madara dengan mata rinenngannya (Rinne Tensei) karena merasa bersalah dan bangga terhadap alisiansi shinobi karena berhasil mengalahkan dia? Atau kau hanya edo tensei? Tapi kalau kau edo tensei kurasa itu tidak mungkin karena tidak ada yang mengendalikanmu." Naruto bertanya berturut-turut dengan banyak pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepada Itachi.

.

Lalu dengan muka horor dia menunjuk Itachi "Atau kau j ja jangan-ja ngan kau hantu gentayangan karena Sasu-teme sedih dan tak rela atas kepergian-mu." Lalu Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan erat karena Naruto phobia terhadap hantu.

.

"Hentikan ocehan bodohmu itu usuratonkanchi, kau dobe sekali karena takut kepada hantu. Lepaskan pelukanmu ini aku sesak" Sasuke kesal dengan tingkah konyol Naruto yang dobe karena takut sama hantu.

.

Itachi tertawa sambil memegang perutnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto "kau lucu sekali Naruto, sebagian perkataanmu benar dan sebagiannya lagi salah."

.

"Jadi yang benar yang mana?, " Tanya naruto innocent kepada Itachi dengan raut penuh penasaran dan keingintahuannya.

.

"Karena tubuhku masi utuh, dijaga, dirawat baik-baik oleh Obito dan keinginanku di dunia ini yang masih belum terpenuhi jadi aku hidup kembali, yah kemungkinan ketika Madara membangkitkan semua shinobi aku juga dibangkitkan olehnya, " Ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Flashback**

"Menyerahlah Madara kau sudah kalah oleh kami" Kata Sasuke dingin.

.

"Bertobat dan bayarlah atas kejahatanmu yang telah kau perbuat selama ini dengan menghidupkan nakama-nakama yang meninggal dalam peperangan ini dengan kekuatan mata rinnenggan (Rinne Tensei) milikmu, lalu matilah dengan dama, " Kata Naruto dengan tegas.

.

"Karena sekarang atau pun nanti kau akan tetap melakukannya (yaitu menghidupkan nakama-nakama yang meninggal dalam peperangan ) walau harus memakai kekerasan atau pun secara paksa, itu adalah balasan yang setimpal karena kau telah banyak membuat semua manusia menderita, " Lanjutnya sambil mengancam Madara.

.

" uhuk hah..ha... uhuk... Kalian alisiansi shinobi penerusku yang kompak dan kuat, aku bangga pada kalian, karena bisa me mengalahkanku haah,,,ha..hah.

uhuk...uhuk...Benar katamu bocah aku harus melakukannya karena sekarang atau pun nanti hah...ha..a a ku akan te te tap melakukannya wa walau dengan cara suka rela, pemaksaan atau pun pula dengan cara kekerasan uhuk...uhuk...ghok.. Dan lagi pula usahaku untuk mewujudkan cita-citaku sudah gagal, hancur dan sia-sia, " Ucap Madara sambil terengah-engah dan muntah darah.

.

Madara pun menghidupkan nakama-nakama yang meninggal karena terbunuh dalam peperangan dan memberi hadiah tak terduga kepada Sasuke dan Naruto. Nakama-nakama tersebut adalah Maito Gay yang sekarat dan hampir mati karena melawan Madara, Hyugaa neji karena melindungi Naruto dan nakama-nakama lainnya.

.

Lalu hadiah untuk Sasuke adalah menghidupkan Uchiha Itachi (uchiha Itachi bisa hidup kembali atau bisa dibangkitkan karena Itachi masih punya keinginan untuk menebus dosa-dosanya di dunia atau menebus kesalahannya kepada Sasuke karena membuatnya menderita. Kalau Itachi tidak punya keinginan walau Madara membangkitkannya Itachi tidak akan hidup lagi).

.

Serta Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina karena mereka masih punya keinginan untuk melindungi, menjaga, dan menjadi orang tua yang terbaik untuk Naruto, mereka ingin menebus kesalahan mereka di masa lalu karena membuat Naruto sedih, sendirian, dan kesepian.

.

Lee dan Tenten melihat ke arah Gay sensei lalu mereka menangis bahagia, karena senseinya yang telah meninggal hidup kembali.

.

" Gay sensei...hiks...hiks... Akhirnya kau sudah sadar, " Ucap Lee sambil memeluk Gay yang baru terbangun dari hidup dan matinya lalu menangis terharu.

.

"Tenang saja Lee, Tenten aku ini tak akan mudah mati...ingat kata-kataku...cliiiing, " Ucap Gay dengan pose narsisnya yaitu mengacungkan ibu jari sambil nyengir lima jari dan tak lupa gigi yang menyilaukan seperti iklan pasta gigi.

.

Hinata pun mencari Hyugaa Neji kakak sepupu yang telah meninggal karena melindungi Naruto dengan menggunakan byakugan miliknya untuk memastikan kakaknya juga hidup. setelah menemukannya ia merasa lega dan bahagia lalu menghampirinya.

.

" Hiks... hikss...syu..syukurlah ne..neji-nii hidup kembali hiks...hiks..." Hinata memeluk erat Neji yang baru bangun dari kematiannya sambil menangis bahagia.

.

"Hime janganlah kau menangis, hentikanlah, karena tangisanmu itu tidak cocok jika berada di wajahmu, lebih cocok jika tersungging sebuah senyuman, " Neji berkata lemah kepada Hinata karena dia baru saja siuman dari kematiannya.

.

Hinata membawa Neji menuju ke tempat Gay sensei lalu mereka berkumpul di sana.

.

"Lee. Tenten apa kita sudah menang? Siapa yang mengalahkan Uchiha Madara ?, " Tanya Gay kepada muridnya dengan penasaran.

.

Neji dengan rasa keingin tahuannya mendengarkan jawaban dari Tenten dan Lee.

.

"Ya gay sensei kita menang, " jawab Tenten dengan antusias sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

"Yang mengalahkan Uchiha Madara adalah rival abadiku sensei yaitu Uchiha Sasuke dan Naruto, " Jawab Lee dengan bangga.

.

Juga mereka memaksa dan mengancam Madara untuk menghidupkan kembali semua korban yang telah meninggal akibat dari peperangan dengan mata rinnenggan miliknya, yah termasuk gay sensei dan kau Neji"Lanjutnya sambil nyengir bahagia.

**Flasback end**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi menoleh ke hadapan Sasuke "Sasuke terserah kau kalau mau pergi atau tidak, karena hidupmu ada pada pilihanmu. Aku hanya memberi sedikit nasihat kepadamu desa tempat kelahiranmu adalah tempat yang nyaman untuk pulang walau desa itu sangat miskin dan kacau balau."

.

"Apa kau mau tinggal dan hidup di konoha?, " Tanya Sasuke kepada kakak kandungnya.

.

"Hn"

.

"Walau desa telah membuat kita menderita dengan mengorbankan KLAN, KELUARGA dan KAU sendiri hingga mereka membuatmu terkenal dengan menjadi penghianat desa?, " Ucap Sasuke marah kepada kakaknya.

.

"Hn... Karena itu takdir kita Sasuke, kita hanya perlu melupakan masalalu yang pahit dan mengingat kenangan yang manis. Kita harus bangkit dari keterpurukan dan hidup bahagia, memberi manfaat dan kebahagiaan terhadap orang banyak, " Ucap Itachi bijak sambil menyentil dahi Sasuke yaitu kebiasaan Itachi saat menggoda Sasuke.

.

"i'tai baka Itachi-nii. " Sasuke mengadu kesakitan atas perbuatan yang di lakukan Itachi sambil mendeathglare Itachi, walau di luar Sasuke berwajah kesal tapi di dalam hati Sasuke merasa senang karena Itachi tidak pernah berubah, yah Itachi seorang kakak yang menyayangi adiknya.

.

Lalu bagaimana keputusanmu Sasuke?, " Tanya Itachi memastikan.

.

"Hn... aku akn pulang tapi dengan beberapa syarat, " Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum kepada kakak kandungnya yang iya sayangi itu yaitu Itachi.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_**Skip time**_

Seluruh alisiansi shinobi dan para nakama berkumpul menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke, lalu mereka mengangkat dan melemparkan Sasuke dan Naruto ke udara tinggi-tinggi karena mereka telah menjadi pahlawan dalam peperangan ninja.

.

"Hidup Sasuke... Hidup Naruto..., " Ucap mereka bangga terhadap perbuatan SasuNaru yang menjadi pahlawan dan bahagia karena telah menang dalam peperangan.

.

Lalu para alisiansi shinobi menurunkan mereka berdua dan berterima kasih atas jasa mereka karena telah mengalahkan Madara dan memaksa Madara untuk menghidupkan teman, saudara, keluarga mereka yang telah meninggal dalam peperangan.

.

Tsunade menghampiri SasuNaru lalu mencium kening mereka satu persatu lalu berkata "Gaki kau sekarang sudah dewasa dan hebat mungkin aku akan memikirkan akan pensiun dini dan penggantiku adalah kau Naruto dan kau Sasuke tidak kalah hebat juga dan aku bangga kepadamu Uchiha karena telah membantu Naruto mengalahkan Madara berengsek itu, oleh karena itu aku akan merekomendasikanmu menjadi ketua anbu"

.

"Tsunade-baachan jangan menciumku di depan umum aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi, " Ucap Naruto cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya, mukanya merona merah menahan malu.

.

Sasuke pun juga tidak kalah meronanya tapi bisa ditutupi dengan wajah datarnya sehingga tidak kentara"Hn, aku akan melakukan apa yang kau mau dan akan pulang ke konoha orang tua. Tapi dengan beberapa syarat, dan Naruto sudah menyetujuinya tadi."

.

Semuanya yang ada di sana tercengang dengan perkataan Sasuke mereka pikir Sasuke mau pulang ke konoha dengan kemauannya sendiri tapi nyatanya tidak.

.

"Baiklah bocah uchiha syarat apa yang kau inginkan karena desa sangat berhutang banyak kepadamu, " Kata tsunade bijak.

.

**"Pertama** aku dan baka Itachi-nii akan tinggal di tempat klan uchiha tinggal dan tembok yang memisahkan klan uchiha dengan klan yang lainnya harus di hancurkan sehingga tidak ada pembatas dan permusuhan antara klan yang satu dengan klan yang lain. Dan tanah klan uchiha semuanya akan menjadi milikku dan Itachi.

.

**Kedua** klan uchiha adalah klan langka dan sekarang hanya tinggal aku dan baka Itachi-nii saja, kami tidak mau di paksa untuk membangkitkan klan dengan paksaan dari siapa pun juga dan menikahkan paksa kami dengan wanita yang bukan pilihan kami.

Karena cepat atau lambat kalian pasti akan memaksa membangun klan kami bagaimana pun caranya dengan cara menikahkan kami dengan paksa dengan wanita yang tidak kami ketahui dan harus membuatnya hamil dan melahirkan penerus uchiha.

Aku dan baka Itachi-nii hanya mau menikah dengan wanita pilihan kami saja dan semau kami kapan menikahnya.

.

**Ketiga** aku mau nama klan uchiha dibersihkan, klan uchiha dan klan lainya saling percaya , menjalin kerja sama dan tidak ada permusuhan seperti dulu."Kata Sasuke panjang dan lebar.

.

Tsunade menimbang-nimbang semua syarat Sasuke yang Sasuke ajukan"Baiklah aku akan mengabulkan semua syaratmu tapi kau dan Itachi harus mengabdi kepada desa dan kami akan menghukum-mu setelah sampai di konoha karena telah menghianati desa atas perbuatanmu yang terdahulu. Dan hukumannya adalah membantu warga konoha membangun dan membersihkan desa yang hancur akibat perang ini, apa kau setuju gaki uchiha?"

.

"Hn"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Di waktu yang sama.  
**

Sakura tak percaya apa yang dia dengar dan ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dari mulut Sasuke.

Setelah sekian lama ia menunggu Sasuke akhirnya Sasuke pulang kembali ke konoha, ia sangat senang, bahagia dan sangat bersyukur.

Tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya menunduk dan murung setelah Sakura mendengar persyaratan yang diajukan Sasuke kepada Tsunade. Lalu Sakura semangat lagi dan mengikuti alur susana yang bahagia.

.

**Sakura pov**

'Setelah sekian lama aku menunggu Sasuke-kun, akhirnya Sasuke-kun kembali ke konoha, ' Sakura tersenyum senang sambil memandang Sasuke.

.

'Apa yang Sasuke bilang tadi?Apa Sasuke sudah memiliki wanita yang ia cintai sehingga dia tidak mau dijodoh-jodohkan dan dipaksa menikah?'

'Apa aku masih punya kesempatan?, ' Sakura harap-harap cemas.

.

'Aku akan berjuang Sasuke-kun, aku akan berusaha agar kau membuka hatimu untukku, ' Ucapnya dengan semangat berapi-api.

**Sakura pov end**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade menengok ke arah Itachi dan menghampirinya "Dan kau Itachi selamat datang kembali, pintu konoha akan selalu terbuka untukmu. " Lalu tersenyum lembut.

.

"Hai hokage-sama, " Balas Itachi sambil menunduk sembilan puluh derajat.

.

Kemudian Gaara dan nakama lainnya menghampiri SasuNaru untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

" Naruto, Sasuke selamat karena kalian telah berhasil mengalahkan Madara, " Kata Gaara sambil berjabat tangan dan memeluk mereka satu persatu.

.

"Hn"

.

"Ya sama-sama Gaara karena tanpa bantuanmu dan nakama lainnya mungkin aku dan Sasuke tidak bisa mengalahkan Madara, " Balas Naruto ke Garaa.

.

Para shinobi pun mengucapkan rasa terima kasih mereka kepada Sasuke Dan Naruto secara serempak setelah Gaara "ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHU DESU".

.

"Hn" Balas Sasuke dengan datar.

.

Naruto bahagia sekali karena Di hadapan Naruto semua orang yang Naruto sayangi berkumpul para kage, Sasuke, Itachi, nakama konoha seangkatan Naruto, para sensei yang terluka dan hidup kembali.

.

"MINNA...ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHU DESU..." Naruto berterima kasih kepada semua para nakama dan alisiansi shinobi dengan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Tanpa diduga-duga.**

Dhuakk. Seseorang memukul Naruto lalu memeluknya dengan gemas dan para kage, Sasuke, Itachi, nakama konoha seangkatan Naruto, para sensei dan shinobi lainnya yang melihat itu hanya bergidik ngeri dan sweatdrop.

.

"kau benar-benar hebat dattebane, " kata seseorang yang memeluk Naruto dengan erat setelah sebelumnya menjitak kepala Naruto.

.

"I'tai...siapa yang berani memukul kepalaku dattebayo?I'tai lepaskan pelukan yang terlalu erat ini aku tidak bisa bernafas dattebayo, " Naruto mengadu kesakitan lalu memberontak agar bisa lepas dari pelukan erat seseorang yang telah berani memukul kepalannya, tapi usahanya gagal total karena erat sekali.

.

"Diamlah Naruto! kaasan benar-benar bangga terhadapmu karena berhasil mengalahkan Madara, " Ucap kushina dengan nada mengancam sekaligus bangga kepada Naruto.

.

Naruto menghadapkan wajahnya ke wajah orang yang sedang memeluknya dengan erat.

.

"Kaasan? Kenapa kaasan bisa ada di sini, " Heran Naruto lalu melihat ke arah Minato.

.

"Otousan kenapa bukan wujud edo tensei lagi?, " Lanjutnya makin heran karena Naruto baru sadar sekarang Minato sudah berubah menjadi manusia hidup seperti dirinya bukan wujud edo tensei lagi.

.

Kushina menjawab pertanyaan keheranan juga ketidaktahuan Naruto, "Naruto ini sungguh keajaiban kaasan dan otousanmu bisa hidup kembali dan tiba-tiba ada di hadapanmu, sehingga kami bisa menebus kesalahan kami terhadapmu karena kami tidak sempat merawat, melindungi, membimbing, dan memberi kasih sayang terhadapmu Narut, " ucap Kushina terharu.

.

"Se...sesak k ka...kaasan, tolong le pas sebentar aku tidak bisa ber...nafas, " Ucap Naruto dengan susah payah.

.

Kushina melepaskan pelukannya"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi dattebane?, " Bela Kushina atas perbuatannya dengan wajah innocent.

.

"Hah...ha...hah...akhirnya aku bisa bernafas juga Dattebayo. " Naruto bernafas lega dan hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

.

Naruto terharu dan matanya berkaca-kaca ingin menangis.

.

"Be..benarkah ini bukan mimpi? Apa ini benar kenyataan? Akhirnya hiks...hik... Aku tidak sendirian lagi hiks...akhirnya ada yang menyambutku pulang ketika aku pulang ke rumah, ini bagaikan mimpi, apa ini benar-benar terjadi dan menjadi kenyataan? Jawab aku kaasan, jawab aku otousan hiks...hiks..."

.

Tanpa disadarinya Naruto menangis bahagia karena impiannya yang selama ini yang hidup sendirian terwujud, dan dia sekarang tidak kesepian lagi karena Sasuke sahabat atau dia sudah anggap saudara mau pulang ke konoh.

.

Itachi hidup kembali dan membuat Sasuke bahagia karena kebahagiaan Sasuke adalah kebahagiaannya.

.

Kedua orang tuanya tiba-tiba dengan keajaiban hidup kembali dan dia sekarang sudah mempunyai keluarga.

.

Lalu semua shinobi sudah mengakui keberadaanya, impiannya yang akan menjadi hokage akan terwujud sebentar lagi, yah semuanya seperti impiannya yang selama ini yang dia angan-angankan akan terwujud (ralat sudah terwujud).

.

Kushina menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Naruto "Benar Naruto ini bukan hanya mimpi, kalau ini mimpi kau tidak mungkin merasakan sakit ketika ibu tidak sengaja menjitak kepalamu tadi karena saking bahagianya kaasan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi setelah sekian lama dan kau tidak akan merasakan rasa nyaman ketika kaasan memelukmu seperti ini. " Kushina tersenyum lembut lalu memeluk Naruto.

.

Minato menyusul Kushina untuk memeluk Naruto lalu menasehati Naruto " Semua kata yang dikatakan kaasanmu itu semuanya benar, tenang saja sekarang kau tidak sendirian. Kami akan menjaga, merawat, dan melindungimu Naruto." Minato, Kushina, dan Naruto saling berpelukan erat melepas rindu.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Setelah acara yang membahagiakan tadi usai mereka semua kembali atau pulang ke desa masing-masing untuk membenahi semua kekacauan yang terjadi akibat perang dengan merenofasi rumah-rumah tempat tinggal mereka yang hancur, menyembuhkan nakama yang masi terluka, memulihkan tenaga dengan makan dan minum yang bergizi dan sehat, istirahat yang cukup, dan lain-lain.

.

Mereka yang pulang ke rumah setelah peperangan yang melelahkan pun di sambut bahagia oleh keluarga yang di tinggalkan atau yang tidak ikut perang karena harus menjaga rumah, harta benda yang di tinggalkan ( anak-anak, istri, orang tua renta ), karena mereka pulang dengan selamat walau ada yang terluka parah pun tak mengapa asal mereka yang ikut berperang kembali dengan hidup.

.

**chap 1 end**

**tanggal 7 mei 2014**

**_Jangan lupa review ya..._**

**_Berikan komentar, nasihat, kritik dan saran yang membangun agar aku bisa menjadi penulis yang handal, agar ceritanya menarik, enak dibaca dan di senangi para reader, karena aku baru belajar menulis cerita._**

**_Semakin banyak yang review, ngefollow, ngefavorit aku akan semakin semangat menulis._**

**_Thanks Minna_**

**_._**

Chapter ini Naruto memang masih laki-laki tapi karena suatu hal nanti dia akan berubah jadi wanita, dan jadilah cinta segitiga antara Naruto dan dua Uchiha. Oh yah masih banyak kejutan yang lainnya, kalau penasaran baca yah ceritanya jangan lupa review, ngefavorit, ngefollow, memberi kritik dan saran yang membangun sehingga membuat saya yang baru belajar menulis ini bisa menulis ceita yang bermutu, menarik dan enak dibaca.

.

**Aku binggung mau pilih Uchiha Itachi atau Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi suami FemNaruto ?**

**.**

**Uchiha Itachi**

(Tampan, keren, kuat, kakak yang penyayang, dewasa, bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi,emosi atau perasaan walau diintimidasi oleh para tetua dan Danjo, kakak yang sempurna, cinta damai, mantan ketua ANBU, kebanggan besar bagi klannya, kemampuannya yang begitu luar biasa, dikagumi oleh orang-orang sebagai yang terbaik dari generasinya, dan diakui sebagai seorang jenius yang berada di atas dari yang lainnya.

.

Mementingkan kepentingan dan kedamaian desa lebih dari apapun juga, Pada usia 7 tahun Itachi lulus Akademi hanya dalam waktu 1 tahun dengan nilai tertinggi dari yang lain. Saat umurnya 8 tahun Itachi sudah dapat menguasai Sharingan, lulus Ujian Chunin saat umurnya masih 10 tahun, dan menjadi ketua ANBU dalam usia yang masih sangat muda yaitu 13 tahun.

Bersikap misterius dan bertingkah seperti menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya, Itachi mampu mengontrol emosi dan perasaan dirinya sendiri dengan baik, dan hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya saat bertarung, wajahnya selalu terlihat tenang dan "dingin", memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, Itachi juga memiliki kecerdasan yang juga tak kalah mengagumkan.

.

Itachi merupakan seorang Ninja yang sangat pintar dan jeli dalam menghadapi segala situasi, ia juga pintar dalam mengambil keputusan, Itachi juga memiliki intuisi yang baik, ia hampir tidak pernah tertipu oleh musuhnya, kalaupun iya, Itachi dapat dengan cepat menyadarinya, Menjelang akhir hayatnya, Itachi menyerahkan seluruh tekadnya kepada Naruto yang ia anggap sebagai orang yang paling bisa dipercaya untuk menyelamatkan dan melindungi Sasuke dan juga sekaligus melindungi Konoha, Itachi menghadiahkannya setengah dari kekuatannya kepada Naruto.

.

Itachi sangat bahagia mendengar kebulatan tekad Naruto untuk terus melindungi Sasuke, dan tersenyum setelah mendengar respons dari Naruto. Itachi bahkan mempercayainya untuk bisa membawa Sasuke kembali ke jalan cahaya, Itachi mempunyai sikap rendah hati, mempunyai daya tahan dalam menghadapi kesulitan dan tantangan, Itachi adalah pahlawan sejati di balik layar.)

.

**kalau **** Itachi ********suami** FemNaruto , padahal mereka cuma baru bertemu beberapa kali saja di manganya.

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke (Tampan, keren, seorang ninja jenius dari sebuah klan terkemuka di Konoha yaitu klan Uchiha, shinobi yang sangat kuat, sifat yang pendiam, serius, dan penyenidri , sahabat dan rival Naruto, Di akademi banyak sekali gadis yang menyukainya seperti teman setimnya Sakura Haruno dan Ino .Tampaknya Sasuke hanya menampilkan perhatiannya pada yang dikatakan Masashi Kishimoto bahwa Sakura adalah His Love dari Sasuke.).

.

**Kalau Sasuke suami FemNaruto, Sakura dikemanakan?**

**.**

Sekali lagi** MINNA...ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHU DESU.**

**.**

**mav masih banyak typo coz q masih baru belajar menulis tapi akan q usaha diedit berulang-ulang tapi bertahap, agar typo yang bertebaran di mana-mana menghilang.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ashita No Naruto

Genre:

Romance /Humor/Family.

Rated: M

.

**Saya author newbie yang baru belajar menulis, jadi author yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantu aku ya, agar menjadi penulis yang karyanya menarik dan enak dibaca dan kasih aku nasihat, pendapat, kritik dan saran yang membangun .^_^.**

**.**

**Thanks banget atas bantuannya :-)**

**.**

Disclaimer: Saya cuma hanya minjem karakternya dari karya Masashi Kishimoto saja untuk menulis cerita yang masih abal ini.

.

Pairing : SasuFemNaru atau ItaFemNaru gak tau mau pilih yang mana? ( Rahasia nanti juga tahu ) Dan masih banyak pair lainnya ~ baca yah .^_^. ~

.

**Warning: OOC,MISTYPO(S) gaje,Canon, ide pasaran, humor garing, update mungkin lama coz masih newbie :-( tapi diusahain cepat. AMIN.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

Summary:

"Naru…"

"Dobe…"

"Kau memilih siapa?..."

.

Naruto tidak tahu harus memilih siapa diantara Dua Uchiha bersaudara.

.

"Aku…."

.

( Baca aja yah kalau reader minna penasaran .^_^. )

.

**PENGUMUMAN**

**.**

**Chapter satu sudah aku edit dan aku tambahin mudah-mudahan minna reader pada suka, dan mudah-mudahan memuaskan minna reader.**

**.**

**Mav yah Chapter satu aku edit dan tambahin memakan waktu yang sangat lama, harap maklum coz author masih newbie dan baru ngerti cara mengedit di fanfic.**

**.**

Terima kasih banyak kepada _author senpai, kouhai dan minna reader_ yang berpengalaman dan baik hati yang sudah memberi saran yang membangun, memfaforit, memfollow, yang suka, menunggu fanfic yang masih abal ini. Sehingga saya menjadi semangat menulis dan melanjutkan fanfic yang masih banyak kekurangan ini:

.

**_love kyuuuu, astia aoi, nakamoto yuuna, Ryeolasoo, tina uchiha, kirei- neko, Kujyou-san, Atarashi ryuuna, Ega EXOkpopers, minyak tanah, Neko Twins Kagamine, uzumakinamikazehaki, reyvanrifqi, Yuu-kio, Sazumi Misako, Kuro to Shiroi, yunaucii, dan dan iche cassiopeiajaejoong._**

**_._**

Mav saya tidak sempat membalas satu persatu (sok sibuk, padahal iya coz mau UAS malah dikasih banyak tugas sama dosen bukannya dikurangin, DOSEN TEGA) dan juga atas kesalahan penulisan nama.

.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2 kehidupan baru.**

Rombongan Naruto dan para shinobi konoha yang pulang ke desa konoha disambut dengan suka cita oleh warga yang tidak ikut perang di depan gerbang konoha. Naruto menuju ke arah Konohamaru karena Konohamaru selalu meneriaki namanya dan melambaikan tangan dengan semangat.

.

Sedangkan yang lain seperti Shikamru dan Shikaku menuju ke arah Ibu dan istrinya yang menurut mereka itu merepotkan.

.

Choji dan Choza menuju ke arah ibu dan istrinya yang melambaikan tangan dan membawa bekal yang banyak.

.

Sakura menuju ke arah orang tuanya yang nyentrik.

.

Hyuuga Hiashi,Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata menuju ke arah Hanabi yang menyambut mereka bersama seluruh klan Hyuuga yang tidak ikut berperang, dan semua menuju ke tempat orang yang mereka sayangi yang telah menyambut mereka di depan gerbang konoha.

.

"Naruto-niisan..., " Konohamaru melambai dengan semangat lalu berlari menuju ke arah Naruto karena dia ingin memeluk Naruto.

.

"Yoo...Konohamaru, " Naruto membalas lambaian Konohamaru kemudian membentangkan tangan lebar-lebar dan menyambut Konohamaru lalu memeluknya erat.

.

"Niisan apa kau baik-baik saja?Apa kau tidak terluka parah?, " Tanya Konohamaru dengan wajah khawatir.

.

"Ehm yah, uh aku tidak apa-apa, tadi memang terluka parah dan hampir mati tapi karena aku diselamatkan oleh Rikudo-sennin dan cakra Kyuubi jadi sekarang aku hanya terluka ringan nanti juga akan sembu, " Jawab Naruto dengan cengir lima jari andalannya sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

Kushina tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Konohamaru "Benar dattebane anak-ku dan Minato itu kuat jadi kau tak usah khawatir lagi boca, " Sambernya sambil memeluk Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena malu di peluk kaasan-nya di depan Konohamaru padahal dia sudah besar.

.

"Naruto-Niisan wanita cantik yang memeluk Niisan ini apa benar kaasan-nya niisan? Bukanya kata niisan, niisan sebatangkara karena orang tua niisan sudah meninggal waktu niisan masih bayi?, " Heran Konohamaru terhadap wanita cantik yang tiba-tiba mengaku menjadi ibunya Naruto.

.

Kushina hanya tersipu malu karena dia dibilang wanita cantik padahal dia sudah mempunyai anak satu yang umurnya sudah tujuh belas tahun.

.

"Kaasan lepaskan dattebayo...aku malu, " Naruto mencoba lepas dari pelukan Kushina lalu Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Konohamaru.

.

"Ehm i itu ,it itu...benar kok wanita cantik yang memeluk-ku ini mememang kaasan-ku. Ceritanya sulit dijelaskan dan kalau diceritakan akan panjang, " Naruto kebingungan bagaimana cara menceritakan dan menjelaskan kepada Konohamaru kenapa tiba-tiba kedua orang tuanya ada di sini padahal orang tuanya sudah meninggal sejak lama.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Setelah sadar dari lamunannya karena dipuji cantik oleh Konohamaru kushina pun menjelaskan kepada Konohamaru kenapa tiba-tiba dia dan Minato bisa ada di sini.

.

"Aku dan suami-ku dihidupkan kembali oleh Madara dengan menggunakan mata rinenngan (Rinne Tensei) dan kami juga masih punya keinginann untuk hidup kembali karena kami ingin membayar hutang kami ke Naruto untuk menjadi orang tua yang terbaik untuk Naruto. Aku dan suami-ku pun juga heran kenapa kami bisa hidup kembali tapi ini sungguh keajaiban, " Sambil tersenyum ramah lalu melepas pelukannya dari Naruto.

.

Konohamaru mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya karena Naruto bahagia dengan mata membulat senang.

.

"Oh..aku turut bersuka -niisan aku senang kalau niisan bahagia karena kebahagian niisan adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Aku sangat senang dan kagum sama Naruto-niisan karena niisan pulang dengan keadaan hidup dan selamat. Oh yah, Nama baa-san siapa?, " Tanya Konohamaru ke Kushina penasaran.

.

"Nama baa-san Kushina desu salam kenal, " Kushina memperkenalkan dirinya dengan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

.

Konohamaru pun tidak mau kalah, dia juga memperkenalkan dirinya ke Kushina "Perkenalkan namaku Konohamaru, aku adalah cucu dari hokage ketiga, dan cita-citaku akan menjadi hokage dan mengalahkan Naruto-niisan, "

.

"Kushina baa-san Naruto niisan memang hebat walau agak ceroboh, mudah marah, dan bodoh makanya aku mengakui dia sebagai niisan, sensei dan banyak mengajari aku banyak hal, dan yang paling aku suka adalah saat Naruto-niisan mengajariku jurus oiroke no jutsu dan harem no jutsu (jurus berubah menjadi gadis seksi) jurus itu sangat ampuh sekali untuk melumpuhkan lawan atau penjahat agar lengah atau terkapar tak berdaya, Naruto-niisan mengajari aku waktu aku masih kecil yaitu pada saat aku mau kabur dari latihan ebisu-sensei yang membosankan, " Konohamaru menceritakan betapa dia sangat mengagumi Naruto kepada Kushina tapi dia tidak menyadari telah membangunkan monster yang telah tertidur.

.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal "Hei Konohamaru kau itu mau memujiku atau mau menghinaku?".

.

"Te..tentu saja aku memujimu, Naruto-niisan saja yang mudah marah week, " Konohamaru memeletkan lidahnya.

.

**Dhuaak.**

**.**

"I'tai dattebayo, kenapa kaasan menjitak kepalaku, " Ucap Naruto sebal kepada kaasannya karena dia tiba-tiba menjitak kepalanya dengan sayang.

.

"Itu karena kau mengajarkan jurus yang tidak-tidak kepada anak yang masih kecil dan di bawah umur, " Kushina marah atau bisa dibilang kesal ke Naruto karena Naruto mengajarkan anak kecil jurus terlarang.

.

"Itukan masa lalu kaasan lagi pula aku tidak sengaja, " Iba Naruto.

.

"Kalau kau tidak sengaja kenapa kau memakainya berkali-kali dobe, " Sasuke mengintrupsi ucapan Naruto, malang Naruto bukannya dibela malah dipersulit oleh Sasuke.

.

"Itu namanya strategi teme, untuk selalu mencoba membuatmu lengah, " Balas Naruto tak kalah sengit.

.

"Hn, yah strategi konyol, " Balas Sasuke datar.

.

"Dasar TEME jelek, MENYEBALKAN, " Sembur Naruto.

.

"Hn, dobe, usuratonkachi, "

.

"Hentikan tingkah kanak-kanak KALIAN..., " Kushina berubah menjadi habanero lalu menjitak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

.

**Dhuaak...**

**Dhuuaak..**

"i'tai kaasan, kau sungguh kejam, " Naruto merintih kesakitan sambil menangis lebay.

.

"Hn, " Sasuke menyetujui pendapat Naruto.

.

"Kushina hentikan sekarang, tenangkan dirimu, " Minato mencoba menghentikan keganasan Kushina kepada Naruto anak kandung mereka.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Konohamaru yang melihat secara live di depan matanya menganga tidak percaya "Malangnya nasibmu niisan selalu saja berurusan dengan wanita galak yang kejam, " Konohamaru menatap Naruto dengan wajah simpatik.

.

Itachi mundur satu langkah agar tak terlibat ketika melihat nasib malang adiknya.

.

Konohamaru heran ketika tak sengaja matanya melihat Itachi dan Sasuke, 'Bukannya Itachi sudah dibunuh oleh Sasuke dan Sasuke bukannya seorang missing-nin tapi kenapa mereka ada di sini? . '

.

Itachi yang sadar diperhatikan Konohamaru menjawab pertanyaan Konohamaru yang kentara kebingungan.

.

"Aku di sini sama seperti nasib baa-san Kushina, " Itachi mejawab pertanyaan Konohamaru yang bisa dia tebak dengan mudah, dengan hanya melihat wajah kebingungan Konohamaru terhadap dirinya.

.

"Oh, tapi kau tidak akan menghancurkan konoha kan, seperti yang sudah-sudah?, " Konohamaru mengancam Itachi.

.

Konohamaru bertanya seperti itu karena dia melihat pakaian Akatsuki yang di pakai Itachi, dan itu mengingatkan dia ketika konoha di serang oleh Pein.

.

**Dhuak**

**.**

"Jangan berprasangka buruk Konohamaru, itu tidak sopan, " dengan nada kesal Naruto menasehati Konohamaru.

.

"I'tai...SAKIT kenapa Naruto-niisan tiba-tiba memukulku?, "Konohamaru meringis kesakitan lalu berteriak marah ke Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol akibat jitakan cinta dari Naruto.

.

Naruto melanjutkan nasehatnya "Kau pantas mendapatkannya Konohamaru, kau ini benar-benar tidak sopan sekali! Seharusnya kau jangan menilai orang dengan hanya melihat kulitnya saja tetapi juga harus melihat dari isinya!, "

.

"Maksud niisan apa? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto-niisan maksudkan? Tumben sekali Naruto-niisan menasihati kata-kata bijak, " Bingung dan sekaligus heran atas perkataan Naruto yang menasehati dirinya.

.

"Dengar YA KONOHAMARU, walau Itachi-niisan memakai pakaian Akatsuki dia itu tidak jahat, dia itu sebenarnya seorang pahlawan di balik layar yang sangat mencintai desa konoha dan cinta kedamaian, karena melindungi desa dia terpaksa harus mengorbankan klannya dan menjadi seorang mising-nin. Jadi tidak mungkin Itachi-nii akan menghancurkan konoha yaitu desa yang sangat dicintainya itu, "

.

"Ternyata rumor yang beredar itu salah?, " Tanya Konohamaru.

.

"Ya tentu saja, kalau aku menceritakan ceita yang sebenarnya akan memakan waktu yang lama, intinya Uchiha Itachi dan Sasuke adalah korban siasat (kambing hitam) Madara, "

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Tsunade memerintahkan semua shinobi yang sehat atau terluka ringan untuk merenofasi rumah yang hancur dan memperbaiki fasilitas umum desa, setelah itu beristirahat yang cukup, makan dan minum yang bergizi, dan yang terluka parah dibawa dan dirawat di rumah sakit agar lukanya disembuhkan. Setelah bangunan desa sudah membaik karena para shinobi konoha yang bergotong royong memperbaiki desa dibantu oleh Yamato akhirnya rumah dan semua fasilitas umum yang porak poranda atau bisa dibilang hancur dengan mudah cepat selesai.

.

Semua shinobi konoha kembali atau pulang kerumah masing-masing bersama keluarga mereka untuk beristirahat dan agar bisa beraktifitas normal kembali pada esok hari, kecuali duo Uchiha. Mereka menumpang di rumah baru (baru dibuat Yamato) Naruto dan kedua orang di distrik Uchiha itu luas dan telah lama tak ditinggali selama puluhan tahun sehingga distrik uchiha itu menjadi kotor, penuh debu, dan tak terawat, nah duo uchiha tidak sempat membersihkan distrik tersebut.

.

Apalagi masih ada rumah dan fasilitas umum yang hancur akibat perang yang belum sempat juga diperbaiki atau di renofasi yang menjadi tugas atau hukuman mereka (tentunya nanti akan dibantu para shinobi lainnya yang tidak ada misi), jadilah mereka tinggal sementara di rumah Naruto.

.

Mereka akan tinggal di rumah Naruto mungkin sampai desa konoha menjadi normal kembali seperti sedia kala, juga di distrik uchiha tempat tinggal mereka setelah selesai di renofasi dan dibersihkan, kira-kira sebulan dua bulan. Kushina dan Minato dengan senang hati menerima mereka berdua, pasalnya mereka adalah anak dari sahabat Kushina dan Minato yaitu Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Pagi-pagi di rumah keluarga Namikaze terdengar suara merdu Uzumaki Kushina atau bisa disebut Namikaze Kushina yang memekakan telinga, agar para penghuni rumah yang masih bergelung manja di balik selimut terbangun.

.

"NARUTO...SASUKE...BANGUN...SARAPAN SUDAH KAASAN SIAPKAN..., " Teriak Kushina kaasan naruto dari dapur.

.

Minato yang sedang baca koran di meja makan hanya menggelleng kepala "Kau sepertinya semangat sekali membangunkan Naruto Kushina?, " Minato bertanya sambil tersenyum senang.

.

Kushina menjawab pertanyaan suaminya dengan tersenyum senang juga "Tentu saja dattebane ...karena sekarang aku merasakan menjadi seorang ibu yang sebenarnya, aku berjanji akan menjadi ibu yang terbaik untuk anakku tersayang, " Ucapnya penuh semangat kepada suaminya sambil menyiapkan makanan di atas meja makan.

.

Ruang makan bersebelahan dengan ruang dapur, ruang makan terdiri dari sebuah meja persegi yang lumayan besar yang di atasnya di selimuti sebuah taplak meja bermotif bunga sakura dan tempat di taruhnya sendok, garpu dan sumpit, beserta dua bangku yang menghuni di masing-masing sisinya, meja dan bangku tersebut berwarna coklat tua.

.

Ruangannya lumayan luas dan dindingnya berwara krem atau putih gading dihiasi lukisan buah-buahan dan nanti akan menyusul lukisan, gambar danfoto-foto lainnya. Ruang dapur terdiri dari satu kitchent set (kompor, tempat cuci piring), di atasnya ada lemari tempat penyimpanan peralatan atau perabotan masak (panci, penggorengan, piring, gelas dll), dindingnya sama seperti ruang makan yaitu krem atau putih gading. Ruang makan dan dapurnya bersih, lumayan mewah dan elegan.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"Sebaiknya aku pergi ke kamar Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke untuk membangunkan mereka berdua, " Ucapnya kesal karena Kushina dari tadi berteriak membangunkan mereka, mereka berdua tidak ada yang bangun parahnya lagi tidak ada yang menyahut teriakan Kushina, malah mereka masih asyik di alam mimpi.

.

"Kenapa hanya Naruto dan Sasuke? Bukankah Itachi..., "

.

Belum sempat Minato menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Kushina sudah menyelak pertanyaan Minato suaminya "Itachi sedang berlatih di halaman belakang, katanya kalau semuanya sudah berkumpul di meja makan dia meminta tolong agar panggilkan dia, "Lalu Kushina bergegas pergi ke kamar Naruto dan Sasuke.

.

Minato lalu menyeruput secangkir kopi yang Kushina buatkan barusan, beberapa saat setelah Kushina pergi meninggalkan ruang makan untuk membangunkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

.

Tapi belum sampai menuju ke kamar Naruto atau Sasuke pada saat di tengah jalan menuju ke sana Kushina berpapasan dengan Uchiha Sasuke " Ohayo Sasuke...kau sudah rapi dan wangi sebaiknya cepat bergegaslah ke meja makan lalu sarapan, baasan akan membangunkan Naruto dulu yang sepertinya susah kalau bangun pagi, " Kushina menyapa Sasuke dengan tersenyum hangat.

.

Lalu setelah membicarakan Naruto, Kushina tiba-tiba mengeluarkan aura mengerikan dan karena Sasuke tidak mau terlibat dengan urusan Kaasan Naruto yang sepertinya marah/kesal lebih baik dia mengambil langkah seribu menuju meja makan.

.

"Hn, " Sasuke menjawab Kushina dengan bergumam tidak jelas.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Kushina mendobrak pintu Naruto sambil membawa sendok sayur dan panci sehingga pintu kamar Naruto rusak, lalu Kushina menyibak selimut Naruto dan membuat suara yang memekakan telinga hasil dari tabrakan sendok sayur dan panci sehingga membuat Naruto bangun dari tidurnya secara idak elit.

.

**Brak**

''NARUTO...BANGUN..., "

.

**KLONTANG...KLONTANG...KLONTANG...**

**.**

"Hah...ada apa?...ada apa?..., " Naruto bangun dengan gelagapan dan berwajah bingung sama panik.

.

"Apanya apa NARUTO? ...cepat bangun, cuci muka lalu sarapan, semua sudah menunggumu di meja makan hanya kau saja yang belum datang dattebane, dasar pemalas, " Kata Kushina sambil mencubit kedua pipi Naruto agar Naruto tidak mengantuk lagi.

.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Naruto berucap " i iya kaachan...se...karrang...tomp...long lemp...pasm...kan pimp...pi ku dahulump, "

.

Kushina akhirnya melepaskan cubitannya pada pipi Naruto.

.

"Kaasan jahat sekali membangunkan aku dengan cara yang kejam, " Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan meringis pelan, karena masih sakit akibat cubitan Kushina tadi.

.

"Kejam apanya? Kaasan membangunkan kamu dengan cara seperti tadikan karena ulahmu juga yang susah bangun pagi jadi, jangan salahkan kaasan, " Kushina membalas Naruto dengan berkaca pinggang.

.

Naruto pun menyerah lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka lalu pergi menuju ruang makan untuk memakan sarapan yang telah disiapkan oleh kushina kaasan-nya dengan penuh cinta.

.

"Naru segeralah sarapan semua sudah menunggu!, " Kushina mengingatkan sekali lagi kepada Naruto pada saat dia berada di daun pintu.

.

"Ok kaasan...kaasan duluan saja, aku akan segera menyusul, " Kepala Naruto menyembul dari pintu kamar mandi dengan mulut yang penuh busa akibat sedang sikat gigi.

.

"Baiklah jangan lama-lama kalau tidak mau kehabisan, " Teriak Kushina karena dia sudah menjauh dari kamar Naruto dan menuju ke ruang makan.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Tak lama setelah Sasuke duduk di meja makan munculah Itachi yang baru saja kembali dari latihan lalu menuju ke meja makan.

.

"Dari mana saja kau baka aniki?, " Heran Sasuke karena pagi-pagi sekali tempat tidur yang di tempati Itachi tidur sudah kosong dan rapi.

.

Itachi menggeser tempat duduknya untuk memulai sarapan ''Baka otouto apa kau menghawatirkanku hn?  
Aku tadi habis latihan di taman belakang, tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu tapi aku tak tega membangunkanmu karna kau tidur pulas sekali, '' Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan tersenyum sayang.

.  
''Hn. ''

.

Kushina menghampiri Minato suaminya serta ke dua Uchiha bersaudara yaitu Itachi dan Sasuke ''Minna sebaiknya kita makan duluan saja nanti Naruto akan segera menyusul, "

.

Kemudian Kushina membagikan nasi serta lauk pauk kepada semua orang yang ada di meja makan lalu duduk di tempat duduk yang masih kosong.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Tak lama kemudian.**

''Ohayo, MINNA, '' Naruto mengucapkan selamat pagi sambil tersenyum lima jari kepada semua orang yang berada di ruang makan.

.

''Hn, ohayo Naruto, '' Itachi balas menyapa ucapan selamat pagi Naruto dengan wajah datar.

.

''Hn, kebiasaan burukmu tidak pernah berubah dobe, selalu saja susah bangun pagi, '' Sasuke membalas sapaan Naruto sekaligus menghinanya.

.

''TEME, aku sudah sengaja bangun siang karena hari ini adalah hari libur, '' Balas Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal dihina oleh Sasuke.

.

''Kalian berdua hentikan sikap kanak-kanak kalian, '' Minato meleraikan pertengkaran antara Naruto dan Sasuke agar tidak berlanjut lebih jauh lagi.

.

Itachi melirik Sasuke ''Apa yang dikatakan Minato jiisan benar otouto, dari pada kau memulai pertengkaran dengan Naruto lebih baik kau habiskan saja sarapanmu lalu setelah selesai kau membantu nakama yang lainnya untuk mempersiapkan festifal nanti malam, '' Nasehatnya kepada Sasuke.

.

''Naruto kau dengarkan apa yang dikatakan tousan-mu dan Itachi, sekarang duduk dan cepat habiskan sarapanmu, '' Kushina menyuruh Naruto untuk segera menghabisjan sarapannya sambil tersenyum ramah dan mengeluarkan aura tubuh yang membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

.

Naruto pun dengan kecepatan kilat segera duduk di tempat duduk yang kosong dan menyusul lainnya yaitu untuk menghabiskan sarapannya, dari pada mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan dari ibunya yang mengeluarkan aura tidak mengenakan.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

''Kalian tahu waktu kaasan kalian masih hidup aku dan Mikoto ingin menjodohkan anakku dengan salah satu diantara kalian, sayang anakku lahir bukan seorang aku ingin sekali mempunyai seorang menantu salah satu dari kalian, '' Kata Kushina dengan raut senang lama-lama sedih.

.

''Jadi kaasan tidak senang dengan aku yang lahir sebagai laki-laki?, '' Naruto merengeut kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya sehingga terlihat imut.

.

''Tentu saja tidak seperti itu Naruto kaasan senang dan menyayangimu apa adanya hanya saja kaasan dulu ingin mempunyai anak perempuan dan telah berjanji untuk menikahkanmu dengan salah satu anak sahabat kaasan yaitu Uchiha Mikoto. Tapi takdir berkata lain sehingga kaasan tidak bisa menepati janji kaasan. Tenang saja Naruto kau laki-laki ataupun perempuan, kau tetap anak kaasan yang kaasan sayangi sepenuh hati. Benarkan Minato?, '' Kushina menjelaskan kepada Naruto agar Naruto tidak salah paham, dan meminta pendapat Minato untuk mendukungnya agar Naruto percaya.

.

''Yah kau tetap anak kami Naruto walau kau lahir sebagai laki-laki atau perempuan, kami menerimamu apa adany, .'' Minato meyakinkan Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang.

.

"Kaasan apa aku tidak salah dengar, kau ingin menjodohkan aku diantara salah satu kedua Uchiha bersaudara Itachi-nii dan Sasu teme?, "

.

"Iya memang kenapa Naruto? Itu kan kalau kau lahir perempuan tapi sekarang kau lahir sebagai laki-laki, kaasan tidak mungkin akan menjodohkanmu dengan jeruk makan jeruk. Kan kaasan masih ingin mempunyai cucu yang cantik dan tampan untuk meneruskan keturunan kita, " Kushina memutar matanya bosan atas pertanyaan konyol sang anak.

.

Kemudian dia melanjutkan perkataannya dengan raut antusias "Tenang saja kaasan akan membantumu agar kau menemukan istri yang cantik, baik hati, kuat, sayang kepadamu dan keluarga dan menerimamu apa adanya. Dan yang paling utama kalian saling mencintai, karena kaasan tidak suka jika di antara kau dan istrimu hanya cinta saling bertepuk sebelah tangan"

.

"Arigatou kaasan karena mau membantuku untuk mencari istri, tapi seandainya aku lahir sebagai perempuan aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan yang berbau Uchiha, "ucapnya sebal sambil menunjuk kedua Uchiha bersaudara yaitu Itachi dan Sasuke yang sedang makan sarapannya dengan tenang.

.

"Tentu saja Naruto itukan kewajiban orang tua jadi aku harus melakukannya agar kau tidak salah pilih istri, tapi kenapa kau tidak mau dijodohkan dengan Uchiha ? Dan hentikan tingkahmu yang tidak sopan itu Naruto tidak baik menunjuk-nunjuk orang, " Kushina menasehati Naruto dengan bijak kemudian marah karena tidak suka atas sikap Naruto yang kurang sopan lalu menjitak kepala Naruto.

.

**Dhuak.**

"I tai...aduh duh sakit kaasan, bisa tidak kaasan tidak selalu menyiksaku dattebayo?, " Naruto protes atas perlakuan Kushina sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol.

.

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya Naruto, sepertinya kaasan tidak bisa melakukan hal yang kau pinta karena itu gerakan reflek dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan tak usah berlebihan Naruto nanti kau akan terbiasa, makanya kalau kaasan tidak ingin memberimu pelajaran (menjitak) kau jangan nakal dan kurang sopan, sekarang jawab pertanyaan kaasan kenapa kamu tidak mau dijodohkan dengan Uchiha jika kau lahir sebagai perempuan?, " Kata Kushina dengan sebal dan penasaran.

.

"Kaasan tidak tahu saja Uchiha itu sombong, berwajah datar tanpa ekspreksi, pelit dan irit bicara, menyebalkan, bermulut pedas, kejam, suka mengataiku Dobe, mengerjaiku, keras kepala, egois dan masih banyak hal buruk lainnya. Jadi tidak mungkin aku suka dengan orang yang seperti itu, " Tunjuk Naruto ke para Uchiha lalu bersedekap dada dan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan acara makannya.

.

"Sepertinya kau bukan tidak suka dijodohkan dengan Uchiha Naruto, tapi kau tidak suka dijodohkan dengan baka otouto-ku, karena tidak semua Uchiha seperti itu. Yang kau maksud tadi pasti ditujukan untuk Sasuke yah karena semuanya hampir mendekati semua sifat baka otouto .Contohnya seperti suka memanggilmu dobe, " Uchiha Itachi membela harga dirinya karena dia merasa sifatnya tidak seperti itu.

.

"Baka aniki kau mau membela Uchiha atau mau menghinaku?, " Sasuke kesal kepada Itachi karena dia tidak mengakui bahwa dia mempunyai sifat hampir sama buruknya walau hanya sebagian saja dan tidak membela Sasuke.

.

"Hn, " Balasnya tidak nyambung.

.

"Yah memang kau tidak seperti itu, tapi Uchiha tetap uchiha-kan. Uchiha yang menyebalkan dan sombong, " Balas Naruto sengit.

.

"Hn...aku juga tidak suka denganmu dobe. Karena kalau kau jadi perempuan kau tetap saja dobe, berisik, ceroboh, pemalas, tidak pandai memasak, usuratonkanchi, dan masih banyak sifat burukmu yang lainnya, " Balas Sasuke karena tidak terima dikatai seperti tadi oleh Naruto.

.

"Sudah-sudah selesaikan sarapan kalian dengan cepat, karena kalian bertiga dipanggil oleh Hokage dan disuruh menghadap ke kantornya, " Minato lagi-lagi merelai pertengkaran yang tidak ada habisnya, lalu memberitahu pengumuman penting dari Tsunade.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Itachi, Sasuke dan Naruto tiba di kantor Hokage, mereka dipanggil karena Tsunade ingin memberitahu hal yang penting kepada mereka. Mereka sekarang berada tepat di hadapan Hokage tepatnya di depan meja Hokage.

.

"Ada apa baa-san memanggilku kesini? , aku kan ingin membantu yang lainnya mempersiapkan perayaan kemenangan, " Kata Naruto dengan raut bosan.

.

"Hn...apa ada hal yang penting orang tua?, " kata Sasuke datar dan kurang sopan.

.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan kami Hokage -sama, apa anda perlu bantuan sehingga Hokage-sama memanggil kita bertiga?, " Ucap Itachi sopan.

.

**Braakk.**

"Seharusnya kalian belajarlah dari Itachi agar kalian berprilaku sopan-santun dan menghormatiku, " Ucap Tsunade kesal sambil menggebrakan meja.

.

Tsunade melanjutkan perkataannya dengan sabar "Naruto tiga bulan lagi aku akan pensiun menjadi Hokage dan aku sudah merekomendasikanmu menjadi Hokage penggantiku atau penerusku selanjutnya. Jadi kau harus mempersiapakan dirimu dengan berlatih dan belajar apa saja pekerjaan dan tugas yang dilakukan Hokage sebelum pelantikan. Kau Sasuke, mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi ketua anbu dan kau Itachi akan menjadi penasehat Naruto dan membantu Naruto dalam mengerjakan tugas sebagai Hokage apabila dia mengalami kesulitan atau ada halangan. Nah sekarang kalian boleh pergi, " Perintah Tsunade kepada mereka bertiga.

.

.

"Hai Hokage-sama...aku akan berjuang keras agar menjadi Hokage yang hebat, " Ucap Naruto senang.

.

"Hn, " kata Sasuke datar.

.

"Hn...baiklah aku akan bantu sebisaku, " kata Itachi ramah.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Mereka bertiga yaitu: Itachi, Sasuke dan Naruto setelah keluar dari gedung hokage kemudian membantu para Nakama lainnya untuk mempersiapkan pesta, yaitu pesta perayaan kemenangan setelah pereng ninja yang melelahkan.

.

Setelah selesai membantu mempersiapkan pesta dengan wajah kelelahan merekapun mandi di onsen untuk melemaskan otot mereka yang kelelahan.

.

Mereka bertiga pun tiba di pemandian air panas dengan hanya memakai handuk yang melilit area pribadi mereka yaitu bagian pinggang ke bawah setelah mereka mengganti pakaian mereka di ruang ganti.

.

Di sana mereka bertemu dengan nakama-nakama lainnya juga diantaranya: Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, dan Sai merekapun berendam bersama.

.

"NARUTO...ayo bergabung, " Teriak Kiba.

.

"Itachi-nii, Teme ayo kita bergabung berendam dengan teman-teman lainnya, " Ajak Naruto.

.

"H n, "Balas mereka secara bersamaan.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Itachi, Naruto, dan Sasuke pergi menuju ke kolam yang dihuni oleh teman-teman seangkatan mereka lalu mereka berendam bersama.

.

Di sana mereka merilekskan tubuh mereka yang lelah dan tegang, ada yang mengobrol, bercanda, ada yang sedang mandi, ada yang sedang shampo-an dan lainnya.

.

"Naruto kau seperti tuan putri saja yang di kawal oleh dua pangeran, " Kata Sai sambil tersenyum tanpa ekspresi.

.

"Tuan putri dari mana SAI, apa kau tidak lihat aku ini laki-laki jantan dan tulen?, " Balasnya kesal.

.

"Yah tapi laki-laki tulen milikknya tidak sekecil seperti milikkmu tentunya?, " Sai memanasi Naruto karena dia penasaran miliknya Naruto lebih besar, kecil atau sama.

.

Karena dari buku yang dia baca laki-laki jantan atau tulen mempunyai barang yang besar dan dia ingin tahu Naruto jantan atau tidak karena walau Naruto maskulin tapi pada saat tertentu Naruto berwajah kawai dan manis.

.

"Tentu saja milikku besar, " Sungut Naruto.

.

"Benarkah aku tidak percaya Naruto, "Balas Sai.

.

"Sai kau benar-benar keterlaluan mana mungkin aku menunjukkan milikku padamu, itu sangat privasi tahu!, " Marah Naruto sambil menunjuk Sai.

.

Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya "Memangnya kenapa kalau milikku kecil? Memangnya kenapa kalau milikku besar? Itu bukan urusan-mu kan, SAI?, "

.

Sai berpikir keras "Iya memang benar itu bukan urusanku, tapi aku penasaran kau itu laki-laki jantan atau tidak. Karena dari buku yang aku pernah baca laki-laki jantan atau tulen mempunyai barang yang besar dan aku ingin tahu Naruto jantan atau tidak karena walau Naruto maskulin tapi pada saat tertentu Naruto berwajah kawai dan manis, " Sai menjawab semua pertanyaan Naruto dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

.

Naruto menga-nga lebar dan meremas kepalanya yang pusing karena pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran Sai yang kurang kerjaan dan mengganggu privasinya.

.

"SAI...SUDAH HENTIKAN pertanyaan bodohmu itu, kau tambah membuatku pusing dan kesal, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini saja dan berendam di rumah dari pada menjawab pertanyaan anehmu itu, " Naruto marah dan kesal kepada Sai yang menanyakan yang tidak-tidak kepadanya, kan kecil atau besar dia tetap laki-laki jantan dan tulen.

.

Apa maksudnya coba pada saat tertentu dia imut dan manis? Dia itu keren dan maskulin.

.

Naruto beranjak dari acara berendamnya sambil mengumpat dan pergi menuju ke ruang ganti untuk memakai pakaian bersih lalu keluar dari onsen dan pulang menuju ke rumah untuk melanjutkan acara berendamnya.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Semua teman-teman Naruto yang melihat secara live adu mulut antara Naruto dan Sai hanya menga-nga lebar, syok, kesal dan mengantuk (yang satu ini Shikamaru tentunya). Kecuali Itachi, Sasuke, dan neji dengan tampang stoic, tak lupa Shino yang tertutupi kaca mata hitamnya sehingga tak kelihatan ekspresinya.

.

"Kau keterlaluan Sai, Kau tahu kecil atau besar Naruto itu tetap laki-laki, " Kiba marah kepada Sai sambil menasihatinnya.

.

"Yah...tapi aku heran kenapa sepertinya dia marah sekali kepadaku kalau kecil atau besar tetap laki-laki, padahal tinggal memperlihatkan sebentar saja apa susahnya? Miliknya Besar atau kecil, " Kata Sai kepada Kiba Karena dia tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto marah.

.

"Mendokusai, " Shikamaru hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan sifat unik Sai.

.

"Aku bertaruh kalau Naruto menjadi perempuan pasti dia manis sekali, apa lagi dengan sifat riang dan friendly nya pasti banyak yang jatuh hati kepada Naruto. Buktinya Naruto yang laki-laki saja pada saat tertentu berwajah kawai dan manis, apalagi kalau Naruto seorang perempuan, " Lee berandai jika Naruto seorang perempuan dan mempromosikan kepada teman-temannya agar mengkhayal yang sama seperti dirinya.

.

Tiba-tiba hidung Lee mengeluarkan darah (nosebleed) karena berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Setibanya di rumah, Naruto melanjutkan acara berendamnya. Naruto berendam bersama Minato yaitu tousan nya, sedangkan Kushina kaasan nya iri dengan Minato karena suaminya itu bisa berendam bersama anaknya yaitu Naruto.

.

Karena mereka sama laki-laki, Kushina hanya berandai-andai jikalau anaknya lahir sebagai perempuan pasti menyenangkan. Mandi dan berendam bersama, masak dan belanja bersama, saling tukar pakaian dan lainnya yang pastinya menyenangkan antara ibu dan seorang anak perempuan.

.

Rumah Naruto mempunyai dua kamar mandi yang satunya di pakai berendam oleh Naruto dan Minato, sisanya di pakai Kushina yang berendam sendirian sambil berandai-andai kalau Naruto lahir menjadi perempuan pasti mereka bisa berendam bersama.

.

''Pasti menyenangkan kalau Naruto adalah perempuan, aku bisa mandi, berendam, memasak, belanja dan tukar pakaian bersama. Saling curhat, kalau nanti menikah dengan salah satu keturunan Uchiha pasti aku dan Minato mempunyai cucu yang tampan dan cantik, manis dan imut, pandai, sehat, kuat (karena dari keturunan Uzumaki, Namikaze,dan Uchiha) kenkai genkai mereka pasti paling terkuat diantara para ninja lainnya, '' Raut sedih terpeta diwajah Kushina.

.

Kushina pun berdoa ''Mudah-mudahan suatu saat nanti aku mempunyai seorang anak gadis, aku mohon dengan keajaiban apapun Naruto bisa menjadi perempuan, '' Pikir Kushina, yah walau mustahil siapa tahu dikabulkan. Bisa-bisa dari iseng-iseng mungkin nanti berhadiah, siapa yang tahu.

.

Secara bersamaan dengan doa atau permohonan Kushina ada bintang jatuh dari langit. Bintang jatuh itu datang setiap sepuluh tahun sekali, dan kalau beruntung pada saat bintang itu jatuh dan melakukan permohonan, permohanannya akan terkabul.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Ternyata bukan hanya Kushina saja yang mendoakan dan mengharapkan Naruto menjadi perempuan tapi para nakama yang masi berendam juga menginginkan Naruto berubah jadi perempuan. Walau dimulai dari berandai, mengkhayal hingga menimbulkan nosebleed, akhirnya mereka pun berdoa dan memohon agar Naruto berubah menjadi perempuan.

.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari mereka berdoa dan memohon yang sama (agar Naruto berubah menjadi perempuan). Mereka beruntung sekali, mereka berdoa dan memohon bertepatan bintang yang jatuh setiap sepuluh tahun sekali dan bintang itu dapat mengabulkan doa dan permintaan apa pun.

.

Setelah mereka selesai berendam, mereka mengganti pakaian mereka dengan yukata baju tradisional jepang untuk menyambut dan merayakan pesta kemenangan setelah perang yang melelahkan.

.

Pestanya meriah sekali, banyak stand-stand yang menjual berbagai macam cemilan, makanan, minuman, pakaian, boneka, permainan dan masih banyak lainnya. Pesta itu diakhiri dengan warna-warni yang indah yang dilukiskan kembang api di atas langit.

.

Setelah pesta usai mereka semua yaitu warga konoha termasuk para shinobi pada pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Mereka pulang karena sudah larut malam dan ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka masing-masing di atas kasur yang empuk dan lindungan selimut yang hangat.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Malam yang indah, meriah dan menyenangkan pun sudah terlewati.

.

Matahari pagi pun muncul menyinari dan menghangatkan bumi. Di atas tempat tidur ada seonggok tubuh manusia yang masih bergelung di bawah nyamannya selimut.

.

Manusia tersebut adalah yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto menggeliat dan bangun dari acara tidurnya karena dia terusik dengan cahaya matahari yang membuat matanya silau, karena jendela kamarnya sudah dibuka sejak pagi oleh Kushina kaasan nya dengan sengaja agar Naruto cepat bangun tanpa harus mengomeli Naruto yang susah bangun pagi.

.

Tanpa Naruto sadari Naruto sekarang bukanlah Naruto yang dulu. Sekarang Naruto telah berubah menjadi perempuan sesuai dengan permintaan kaasan dan para nakama laki-laki lainnya.

.

Dia tidak menyadari perubahan tersebut dulu rambutnya yang tadinya pendek dan jabrik sekarang tergerai panjang, halus dan lembut, bulu matanya semakin lentik, wajahnya tambah manis dan imut, bibirnya berwarna peach, tipis dan seksi, lehernya ramping dan jenjang, tubuhnya dulu yang berotot dan sixpack sekarang bagai biola spanyol langsing, tinggi semampai dan ideal, dulu dadanya rata sekarang menggelembung (dadanya tidak kecil/rata dan juga tidak besar seperti dada Tsunade, ukurannya sedang dan ideal dengan tubuh Naruto), kakinya jenjang, suaranya makin cempreng khas wanita.

.

Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan masih setengah sadar karena masih mengantuk lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi dan membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga tak ada sehelai benang pun yang tersisa di tubuhnya, sehingga memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang indah, seksi dan menggoda iman siapa pun yang melihatnya.

.

Kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi yang ternyata di dalamnya ada Itachi dan Sasuke yang sedang berendam bersama.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Braak.**

**.**

Itachi dan Sasuke yang sedang berendam bersama melihat ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, memeriksa siapa yang ingin bergabung untuk berendam tapi tak disangka-sangka yang masuk adalah seorang gadis manis, imut, cantik, dan seksi bak malaikat turun ke bumi yang membuat iman mereka tergoda, tapi tertutupi dengan wajah datar mereka.

.

"Si...si apa kau?, "

.

"Nona sepertinya an anda salah masuk?, "

.

Walau mereka berusaha menutupi dengan wajah datar mereka tapi di wajah mereka muncul semburat merah dan mereka bertanya dengan nada gagap atau gugup kepada seorang gadis yang tersesat eh salah maksudnya seorang gadis yang mereka tidak/belum kenal salah masuk kamar mandi.

.

"Hmm...maksud kalian apa? Sasuke? Itachi-nii?, " Naruto menyahut pertanyaan yang menurutnya salah, bukankah mereka sudah saling kenal? Sambil mengucek matanya karena masih mengantuk.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Itachi pov**

**.**

Aku dan baka otouto melihat ke arah pintu karena penasaran siapa yang mengganggu acara berendam kami, setelah aku melihat ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka yang aku lihat adalah seorang gadis.

.

Tidak dia bukan seorang gadis, apakah mungkin dia bidadari yang turun dari langit? tidak... tidak... percayalah aku tidak berbohong seperti apa yang sering otoutoku katakan bahwa aku adalah pembual ulung. Aku sekarang jujur, berkata yang sebenarnya.

.

Kalau kalian tidak percaya lihat saja sendiri, badanya seksi, menggiurkan bak biola spanyol ideal dan sangat sempurna. Kakinya jenjang, rambutnya berwarna pirangtergerai indah bak emas mungkin halus dan lembut bila kau menyentuhnya, wajahnya imut, manis, sungguh cantik,bola matanya indah bak permata shapir dan dalamnya laut biru seperti akan menenggelamkanMU bila kau melihat bola matanya, bibirnya indah, tipis, berwarna peach, pasti sangat lembut jika kau melumatnya.

.

Satu hal bidadari itu tidak memakai sehelai benangpun, sehingga kau dapat melihat dadanya yang ranum dan menggiurkan. Jika disentuh mungkin sangat lembut, empuk, halus, nyaman dan membuatmu ketagihan. Serta sesuatu yang sempit, lembab dan hangat yang akan membuatmu merasa nikmat dan terbang ke langit ke tujuh diantara kedua kakinya.

.

Aku harus bertahan, tidak mungkin kan aku bertingkah konyol di depan bidadari seperti terserang nosebleed? bisa-bisa harga diriku hancur berkeping-keping.

.

Lebih baik sebelum terserang nosebleed mendadak aku berbalik badan saja kalau tidak aku tidak bisa menahan diriku agar tidak menyerangnya ditempat.

**Itachi pov end**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

" Kau perempuan mesum tidak kah kau sadar kau itu perempuan, berani-beraninya kau mengintip kami berdua? Dan kau juga tidak tahu malu mem memper li lihatkan tubuh te te lanjang...mu kepada kami?, " Sasuke memberi tahu kepada gadis yang salah masuk kamar mandi sambil menahan nosebleed agar tidak mempermalukan harga dirinya.

.

Sedangkan Itachi hanya membalikan badannya agar tidak melihat tubuh gadis yang menggiurkan yang bisa menggoda imannya.

.

" Ha...perempuan? Mengintip? Telanjang? Apa maksudmu teme?, " Naruto dengan wajah innocent berpikir keras dan memiringkan kepalanya sehingga membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan darah dan pingsan seketika.

.

Naruto pun sadar dari acara berpikir kerasnya ketika melihat Sasuke pingsan sambil nosebleed di bak pemandian atau tempat berendam. Sasuke yang pingsan pun di tolong Itachi.

.

Ketika Naruto mau menghampiri Sasuke untuk menolongnya, tanpa sengaja dia melihat cermin yang berada dalam kamar mandi dan dia pun syok berat ketika yang di lihat bukanlah dirinya.

.

Itachi mendengar suara seperti orang yang tercebur pun menoleh kebalakang dan segera menolongnya karena mendapati adiknya pingsan dengan nosebleed di wajahnya.

.

"Otouto sadarlah! Apa kau baik-baik saja?, " Tanya Itachi khawatir.

.

Seorang gadis berdiri di depan cermin dan memperhatikan dirinya.

.

1 detik

3 detik

8 detik

10 detik

.

"WUUUAAAHHHH" Teriaknya histeri. "A...ada apa ini? Kenapa rambutku...wajahku...dan...?, " Gadis itu memegang-megang dadanya.

.

Boing! Boing!

.

"TIDAK...", Terikanya heboh.

.

"A...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadaku? Kenapa aku berubah menjadi perempuan?, " Naruto syok dan heran karena tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menjadi perempuan.

.

**Chapter 2 end**

**tanggal 5 juni 2014**

**Jangan lupa review ya...**

**.**

**Berikan komentar, nasihat, kritik dan saran yang membangun agar aku bisa menjadi penulis yang handal, agar ceritanya menarik, enak dibaca dan di senangi para reader, karena aku baru belajar menulis cerita.**

**.**

**Semakin banyak yang review, ngefollow, ngefavorit aku akan semakin semangat menulis.**

**.**

**Thanks Minna**

**Aku binggung mau pilih Uchiha Itachi atau Sasuke yang menjadi suami FemNaruto ?**

**.**

**Uchiha Itachi**

(Tampan, keren, kuat, kakak yang penyayang, dewasa, bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi,emosi atau perasaan walau diintimidasi oleh para tetua dan Danjo, kakak yang sempurna, cinta damai, mantan ketua ANBU, kebanggan besar bagi klannya, kemampuannya yang begitu luar biasa, dikagumi oleh orang-orang sebagai yang terbaik dari generasinya, dan diakui sebagai seorang jenius yang berada di atas dari yang lainnya.

.

Mementingkan kepentingan dan kedamaian desa lebih dari apapun juga, Pada usia 7 tahun Itachi lulus Akademi hanya dalam waktu 1 tahun dengan nilai tertinggi dari yang lain. Saat umurnya 8 tahun Itachi sudah dapat menguasai Sharingan, lulus Ujian Chunin saat umurnya masih 10 tahun, dan menjadi ketua ANBU dalam usia yang masih sangat muda yaitu 13 tahun.

.

Bersikap misterius dan bertingkah seperti menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya, Itachi mampu mengontrol emosi dan perasaan dirinya sendiri dengan baik, dan hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya saat bertarung, wajahnya selalu terlihat tenang dan "dingin", memiliki kekuatan yang luar bias.

.

Itachi juga memiliki kecerdasan yang juga tak kalah mengagumkan. Itachi merupakan seorang Ninja yang sangat pintar dan jeli dalam menghadapi segala situasi, ia juga pintar dalam mengambil keputusan, Itachi juga memiliki intuisi yang baik, ia hampir tidak pernah tertipu oleh musuhnya, kalaupun iya, Itachi dapat dengan cepat menyadarinya.

.

Menjelang akhir hayatnya, Itachi menyerahkan seluruh tekadnya kepada Naruto yang ia anggap sebagai orang yang paling bisa dipercaya untuk menyelamatkan dan melindungi Sasuke dan juga sekaligus melindungi Konoha, Itachi menghadiahkannya setengah dari kekuatannya kepada Naruto. Itachi sangat bahagia mendengar kebulatan tekad Naruto untuk terus melindungi Sasuke, dan tersenyum setelah mendengar respons dari Naruto.

.

Itachi bahkan mempercayainya untuk bisa membawa Sasuke kembali ke jalan cahaya, Itachi mempunyai sikap rendah hati, mempunyai daya tahan dalam menghadapi kesulitan dan tantangan, Itachi adalah pahlawan sejati di balik layar.)

.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

(Tampan, keren, seorang ninja jenius dari sebuah klan terkemuka di Konoha yaitu klan Uchiha, shinobi yang sangat kuat, sifat yang pendiam, serius, dan penyenidri , sahabat dan rival Naruto, Di akademi banyak sekali gadis yang menyukainya seperti teman setimnya Sakura Haruno dan Ino .Tampaknya Sasuke hanya menampilkan perhatiannya pada yang dikatakan Masashi Kishimoto bahwa Sakura adalah His Love dari Sasuke.).

.

**Mav masih banyak ada typocoz q masih baru belajar menulis tapi akan q usaha, in diedit berulang-ulang tapi bertahap. Agar typo yang bertebaran di mana-mana pada hilang.**


End file.
